Two colors of the Harlequin
by Amy Mischief'Love
Summary: – Cuando te veo, veo a una chica hermosa, dulce y frágil. Pero por otro lado… Por otro lado veo a Harley Quinn. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi dulce Harleen? ... ¡Ella se ha ido! –. Basado en "El cisne negro". Jonathan x Harley, un poco de Harley x Joker y Jonathan x Becky.
1. Trama

**Trama**

* * *

_"Cuando te veo, veo a una chica hermosa, dulce y frágil. Pero por otro lado… Por otro lado veo a Harley Quinn."_

Harleen Quinzel es la nueva aprendiz/compañera del Dr. Jonathan Crane. Ella es una chica inocente, alegre, delicada y hermosa. Pronto él se enamora de ella y ella logra –gracias a él– ingresar como psiquiatra en el Asilo Arkham, allí ella conocerá al Joker y se enamorará perdidamente de él, dejando a un lado a Harleen para transformarse en Harley Quinn.

Muy a diferencia de Harleen, Harley es más libre, seductora y mentirosa, la cuál hará cualquier cosa por el Joker. Jonathan Crane lo sabe y crea al Espantapájaros para lograr recuperarla. ¿Harley volverá a él o permanecerá con el Joker? ¿Qué tiene que ver la nueva psiquiatra de Arkham? ¿Y por qué Jonathan se verá interesado en ella?

"_¿Qué le ha pasado a mi dulce Harleen? … ¡Ella se ha ido!"_

* * *

_**N.A.: Hola de nuevo. Ya sé, ya sé que no he terminado ninguno de los anteriores, pero ésta idea se me ocurrió y no sé, se me vino a la mente empezar esta idea antes de que se esfumara. La idea llegó viendo la película del "Cisne Negro", hace poco me ha empezado a gustar la pareja Jonathan x Harley, así que si no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas.**_  
_**No sé hasta donde voy a llegar con ésta idea, con el tiempo iré planeando todo con los siguientes capítulos. Por ahora, espero que capten la idea del fic, es algo así como un triángulo amoroso -Jonathan x Harley x Joker - al que se le sumará Becky Albright. Y no, no voy a incluir ni a hablar nada acerca de cisnes, ¿ok? Por eso el título del fic "Two Colors of the Harlequin" -Los dos colores del arlequín-. Así que, disfrútenlo. Reviews constructivos, por favor. Gracias**_


	2. The new apprentice

**I . The new apprentice**

Por más que quería concentrarse en los papeles que tenía en la mano, simplemente no podía. Siendo ahora uno de los doctores del Asilo Arkham tenía mucho quehacer. Papeles y expedientes de pacientes completamente dementes, asesinos, mujeres, hombres, todos ellos unos criminales. Había uno entre todos que era el que más caos causaba y era uno de los más buscados de ciudad Gótica, el más peligroso según muchos: El Joker. No sabía cuántas habían sido las veces que había ingresado en el Asilo, unas tres, ¿cuatro veces? Al menos desde que él había ingresado como doctor allí se hablaba mucho del hombre, claro está que también se decía que era uno de los pacientes más recurrentes.

Su mirada se paseó por el despacho. No estaba tan decorado, a él no le gustaban mucho los colores, al menos no tan llamativos. Le gustaban el negro, el gris, el rojo, incluso el azul podía llegar a llamarle la atención. Y es allí que el recuerdo de unos juveniles y luminosos ojos azules. Apenas habían pasado unos cuántas semanas desde que había comenzando a recordar aquellas clases. Aquellas clases que el impartía de psicología en la Universidad de ciudad Gótica. Alumnos que querían simplemente terminar la carrera por obligación o simplemente por tener un trabajo. Admitía que tenía algunos alumnos interesados en la materia, unos pocos quizá, pero ninguno como ella. Como Harleen Quinzel.

Esa chica, ella, era una de las mejores alumnas que tenía. Aún podía recordar sus rasgos, ojos azul celeste, brillantes y llenos de vida; su piel era clara, no tan clara pero tampoco llegaba a ser muy oscura; sus labios, no llegaban a estar rojos, tenían un color rosa natural; su sonrisa era amplia, natural y sin necesidad de ser forzada; su cabello era de tonos rubios, usualmente lo llevaba suelto con delicadas ondulaciones en él que caían por sus hombros, a veces solía llevar una cinta negra encima para sujetarlo. Una joven alegre, radiante, de complexión delgada y demasiado amigable con los demás. Cuando la conocí tenía apenas unos 19 o 20 años.

Se sentaba en los pupitres de en medio de la clase y siempre que yo la impartía me topaba con su mirada. Atenta, anotando y asintiendo con la cabeza a cada oración que yo decía en señal de comprensión. En varias ocasiones ella alzaba la mano para seguir preguntando por el tema, era muy curiosa. Después de clase ella era una de las últimas en salir. Una alumna excelente. Sus tareas eran interesantes, no hacía tanto, ni tampoco me entregaba tantas hojas como algunos, siempre solía ir al grano de sus ideas, precisa. Parecía incluso que ella misma conocía los temas, muy inteligente de su parte.

Escuchaba lo que varios maestros decían de ella en ese entonces y gracias a ellos me di cuenta de que le gustaba la gimnasia, cosa que me sorprendió un poco. Parecía una chica tan frágil y dulce, me costaba mucho pensarla dando volteretas, saltos y giros en el aire, al parecer también era flexible. Por curiosidad, algunas veces me detenía a observar cuando ella salía de las clases de dicha materia. Salía sonriente, riendo y hablando con varios compañeros acerca de lo grandiosa que era esa clase, a lo cuál sólo los demás asentían. En esas ocasiones se amarraba el cabello en dos coletas, una a cada lado de su cabeza, lo cuál la hacían lucir mucho más inocente.

No podía evitar pensar en ella, se me hacía casi imposible el no pensarla. Y gracias a mi... ¿obsesión, tal vez? No, la palabra precisa era interés. Si, eso, gracias a mi interés por ella, le sugerí al director de la universidad darle una beca a la chica. Una beca para estudiar psiquiatría. Cosa que el director no negó, y todo debido a sus notas en mi materia. Pero también había escuchado rumores, rumores que decían que ella coqueteaba con otro maestros para poder subir sus notas y así poder pasar el curso. ¿Realmente pensaban eso de ella? Tal vez yo también había sido parte de eso... ¡No! Ella era inteligente, no tenía nada que ver con lo sentimental. Al menos eso trataba de hacerme creer en ese entonces.

Y ella se graduó, por supuesto que lo logró, y de paso se llevó la beca. Hace dos años que no he sabido nada de ella. Me dijeron que se había ido, a estudiar tal vez en otro lugar, y me alegré en cierta parte, era una chica increíble. Pero no pude evitar sentir melancolía al no verla en mis clases. Yo entré a trabajar aquí, en el Asilo Arkham. Habían observado y recopilado mi trabajo en la universidad, que me concedieron la oportunidad de ser parte de los doctores de Arkham. Y siendo un Asilo reconocido, con distinguido personal, no pude negarme.

Y ahora aquí estoy, pensando de nuevo en ella. ¿Patético, no? Un profesor pensando en su antigua alumna. De nuevo, alcé los expedientes de los pacientes que me habían asignado cuando alguien tocó a la puerta del despacho. Agradecí eso, bajé la carpeta con el expediente adentro y froté con mis dedos el tabique de mi nariz, alzando un poco los lentes que tenía puestos.

– Adelante.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado, casi como si temieran el entrar y una mujer entró, cerrándola tras si. La miré y enseguida la reconocí, era la doctora Leland. Ella era uno de los pocos compañeros que me agradaban.

– Perdone la distracción, Dr. Jonathan. Pero el director me ha dicho que se le va a incoporar una chica nueva y me ha pedido que se la asigne como aprendiz, siendo usted antes un profesor supongo que no tendrá problema con ella.

Genial, lo que me faltaba. Una mocosa nueva para andar tras de mí, husmeando y viendo todo lo que yo hacía. Simplemente genial. Lancé un leve bufido y asentí con la cabeza, colocando mis codos en el escritorio, apoyando mi mejilla en mi puño derecho.

– Será un placer. ¿Cuándo comenzaré a...?

– Hoy mismo.

Al ver mi cara, la doctora rió.

– Relájese, doctor, se ve que es una buena chica.

"Una buena chica" me repetí en mi mente y sólo asentí. Ella se acercó un poco más a mí y simplemente alcé una ceja, mirándola con seriedad. Ella no notó mi gesto y murmuró cerca de mí.

– Ella esta allí afuera, está impaciente por comenzar.

Bien, otra cosa que me faltara. Una chica hiperactiva rondando junto a mí el asilo. Bajé la mirada de nuevo a mis expedientes, comenzando a revisarlos de nuevo como si lo que me hubieran dicho no me hubiera importado. De reojo observé como la doctora hizo intento de hablar de nuevo y sólo suspiré.

– Hágala pasar, por favor.

La doctora Leland asintió y abrió la puerta sin salir, simplemente se asomó y llamó a la chica. Rodé los ojos y me concentré de nuevo en los expedientes, mirando cuántos eran. Al menos ya no tendría tanto trabajo compartiéndola con mi nueva aprendiz. Escuché que alguien entraba en la habitación a la par que la puerta se cerraba, ni siquiera alcé la vista.

– Dr. Jonathan Crane, le presento a su nueva aprendiz... La joven Har...

– ¡Hola de nuevo, profesor Crane!

Esa voz, reconocía esa voz. Y en ese momento alcé la vista y mis ojos se abrieron un poco más al observar de quién se trataba. Si, enfrente de mí estaba parada aquella chica de ojos brillantes y azules, su cabello rubio y ondulado aún caía por sus hombros, excepto que ahora llevaba unas gafas. Pero aún se veía dulce, radiante y alegre, como la había conocido. Y es que, delante de mí se encontraba Harleen Quinzel. Mi nueva aprendiz.


	3. First day, First pacient

**II . First day, First pacient  
**

– Que tenga un buen día, doctor, Harley.

Es lo último que dijo la doctora antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos solos. Jonathan tuvo que parpadear varias veces para reaccionar, y después carraspeó. Harley seguía parada allí, con una libreta en la mano y una carpeta con ciertos documentos que le habían dado para su primer día. Mantenía esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a la doctora marcharse, después, dirigió sus ojos al castaño. Jonathan tragó saliva y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, con un dedo acomodó sus anteojos para que no se resbalaran.

– Harleen...

– Llámame Harley, todos lo hacen –respondió, sentándose en la silla de enfrente, dejando sus cosas a un lado de las de él.– Además ahora somos como compañeros, ¿no, profesor?

Él arqueó una ceja pero no replicó y asintió, bajando la vista a las carpetas que tenía esparcidas en el escritorio, pasando una rápida mirada a las cosas que ella había dejado a un lado de las suyas.

– De acuerdo, Harley. Quiero decirte que aquí no hay simples criminales, ni mucho menos tan inofensivos como has de creer, así que he de pedirte que tengas mucha discreción con ellos y...

– Eso ya me lo ha dicho la doctora –replicó ella, pero luego negó con la cabeza.– Lo siento, es sólo que ya me lo han dicho varios aquí. Siempre me han atraído ésta clase de personalidades, se me hacen interesantes y emocionantes.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y Jonathan sólo parpadeó. ¿A ella le gustaban esa clase de personas? Ahora no sabía que pensar ni como sentirse. Jamás pensó que a la rubia pudieran gustarle esa clase de personas. No, esperen. A ella no le _gustaban _esa clase de personas, sólo se le hacían _interesantes_. Seguía metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Harley pasaba una mano enfrente de él.

– ¿Profesor? ¡Profesor!

– Dime –dijo a la par que salía de sus pensamientos.

– Le pregunté, ¿cuándo empezaremos a trabajar?

_Empezaremos_. Eso había sonado plural, no se refería sólo a ella, ni sólo a él, se refería a ambos como equipo. "Equipo, claro Harls" se dijo en su mente, sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al contrario. No se veía nada mal, de hecho, ella no lo había visto detalladamente antes. Cierto, había sido su profesor pero ella nunca llegó a verlo detenidamente. Y por eso se reprendió internamente.

– Hoy mismo. Tengo a varios pacientes a los cuáles debo analizar. Sólo una de ellas es peligrosa, al menos eso me han informado.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Antes de que le dijera algo más, le extendió una carpeta para que lo leyera por si misma. La abrió y comenzó a leerla.

**Paciente 0142**

**Nombre: Pamela Isley.**

**M.C.C*: Hiedra Venenosa.**

**Rango: Peligrosa.**

**Ocupación: Botánica. Ahora criminal.****  
**

**Rasgos físicos: Piel de un tono verdoso. Cabello pelirrojo. Ojos verdes. Alta, delgada y en forma.**

**Habilidades: Inmune a venenos y toxinas. Fuerza física incrementada. Control mental de cualquier forma vegetal.**

– ¿Muy interesante, no? –

Harley alzó la mirada al oír la pregunta y asintió. Al principio jamás imaginó encontrarse con una chica aquí en Arkham, al menos no con una criminal. No conocía a muchas chicas que estuvieran envueltas en la forma de vida criminal. A decir verdad, no conocía a nadie.

– Y muy hermosa la chica, he de decir.

Ese comentario hizo que la rubia frunciera el ceño levemente. Cosa que él notó, pero no dijo nada, simplemente ajustó de nuevo sus gafas. La chica resopló uno de sus mechones rubios y dejó la carpeta en el escritorio. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto ese comentario? ¿Es por que ella está acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de todos? Tal vez, no sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué de su enojo.

– Si, supongo. Digo.. –se encogió de hombros.

– Harleen no traté de decir que...

– ¡Lo sé!, y es Harley. HARLEY.

Incluso ella se sorprendió al oír como alzó su tono de voz. Miró como los ojos de él se ampliaron un poco.

– Lo siento, de verdad.

– No hay que disculparse.

Jonathan se levantó de su lugar y suavemente la tomó del brazo para que se levantara. Por un momento Harley pensó que iba a echarla del despacho, pero no lo hizo. Se encaminó a la puerta, abriéndola para salir con ella. La rubia simplemente se dejó llevar, no sin antes tomar sus cosas, caminando a un lado mientras lo seguía, aunque él ya hubiera soltado su brazo. Sus ojos paseaban por las celdas, sin perder de vista al castaño que caminaba delante de ella. Se detuvo en una de las puertas que habían, provocando que casi ella chocara con él.

– ¿Qué...?

– Vamos, me toca la primera sesión con la joven Pamela –contestó él, girándose a verla. Claro que, tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza al ser más alto que la chica.

– ¿Ahora?

Él asintió con la cabeza, ella suspiró.

– De acuerdo –comentó, torciendo un poco la boca.

Antes de que ella pudiera pasar, él la detuvo y alzó la mirada. Los ojos cielo de ella chocaron con los verdes* de él. Por un momento miró todos los rasgos faciales de él, de nuevo la idea de parecérsele atractivo regresó a su mente. Admitía que desde que era su estudiante había desarrollado una especie de atracción hacia él. Algo que no admitíría. Y mientras tanto él, estudiaba las expresiones de ella, fijaba de vez en cuando sus ojos en los de ella que estaban a través de esas gafas, realmente eran hermosos, jamás había visto unos ojos azul cielo tan hermosos y profundos como los de ella, ella era joven, inteligente, frágil; no como todas las demás que estaban allí. Después de un rato, él rompió el silencio.

– No van a hacerte daño, Harley. Y tampoco es como si yo dejaría que dañaran a mi aprendiz.

Harley abrió la boca para abrir pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió detrás de ellos. Jonathan se giró para ver y observó a la doctora enfrente de él. La doctora los miró a ambos como quién no sabe que sucede, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al mayor.

– Ya estamos listos, doctor.

– A eso veníamos, doctora. Gracias –tomó del brazo a Harley y se metió a la sala con ella.

Estaba iluminada por dos o tres lámparas en el techo. Dos guardias estaban parados junto a la puerta para vigilar, ambos con los brazos cruzados al frente, pendientes a todo. Había una mesa y dos sillas, una de ellas estaba ocupada por una joven de cabellos rojos con un uniforme naranja, estaba cruzada de brazos y de piernas mientras los observaba como quién estuviera aburrida allí. Sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en Harley, a lo cuál la chica sólo formó una tenue sonrisa.

– Señorita Pamela, Harleen Quinzel es la nueva aprendiz del doctor Crane y espero que se comporte y muestre respeto por igual a ella, ¿comprende? –dijo la doctora, fijando su vista en la pelirroja.

Hiedra sonrió ladinamente con la vista fija en la rubia.– No se preocupe doctora, me llevaré bien con la novata. – La doctora suspiró y le hizo una seña a Jonathan de que los dejaría solos. Cerró la puerta por detrás y él movió la silla hacia atrás para que Harley se sentara. Ella lo miró un momento en un intento de decir "Siéntese usted mejor". Pero él simplemente rió.

– Vamos, quiero saber como te manejas hoy, así podré ver que tanto aprendiste.

Harley tragó saliva y asintió, sentándose en el lugar. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y observó a Pamela a través de las gafas. Ella seguía sin inmutarse, arqueando una ceja al ver la mirada de la chica sobre ella.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó.

Negó con la cabeza y empezó a pensar en cómo iniciar. Se tensó y se puso nerviosa al sentir la presencia de Jonathan detrás de ella. "Vamos, Harls, ya has trabajado delante de él" se dijo a si misma. Carraspeó un poco, tenía que demostrarle que había aprendido varias cosas en sus clases. Porque ella prestaba atención a las clases de _él._ No a las de la profesora de Ética, ni al profesor de Historia. A _él_.

– ¿Porqué estás aquí? –preguntó, intentado saber más de ella.

– ¿En serio? –al ver la cara que ponía el castaño, rodó los ojos.– Traté de robar un par de botellitas con toxinas de una tienda.

Harley rió por lo bajo y la pelirroja alzó una ceja.

– ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las plantas? Dime.. –

– Podría ser porque están tan vivas como nosotros los seres humanos. Porque casi nadie las toma enserio y las pisotean y arrancan sus pétalos como cualquier cosa. Agh.

Jonathan observaba las reacciones de Harley detrás de ella. Nada mal en su primer día. Primero que nada, estaba conociendo mejor a su paciente y eso era algo que le sorprendía, no muchos lograban hacer lo que la rubia. Y no era tan tonta como todos los internos decían, parecía saber que rumbo tomar con la conversación, y así lo hizo. Después de una hora ya había conocido lo suficiente a Hiedra, lo suficiente como para continuar en la próxima sesión. Habían hablado acerca del trabajo de la pelirroja, de su vida personal, incluso llegó al punto de charlar con ella acerca de Harvey Dent* y de su relación con los demás internos. Era impresionante.

– Harleen... –comenzó Jonathan al ver la hora.

Ambas chicas dejaron de reír y Harley observó el reloj en la pared de la habitación. Se aclaró la garganta y recogió todos los papeles que había sacado de la carpeta, guardándolos de nuevo dentro de ella. Hiedra giró la cabeza para ver lo mismo que ella y luego bajó la vista al papeleo.

– Mucho gusto, Hiedra –dijo por última vez Harley mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la salida junto con Jonathan.– ¡Espero que seamos amigas!

– Lo mismo digo Harley. Lo mismo digo.

Hiedra sonrió ladinamente. Al final, no todos los psiquiatras eran tan malos.

* * *

**Lamento tardar en subir capítulos. Es que quiero hacerlos largos para no aburrirlos con un pedacito, y estoy en exámenes, pero actualizaré más seguido después de ésta semana.**

*** M.C.C.: Mejor Conocida Como. Una variación/traducción del A.K.A. (Also Known As).**

*** "Los ojos cielo de ella chocaron con los verdes de él". En realidad no estoy segura si Jonathan tiene ojos azules o verdes. En algunos fan arts, he visto que los lleva azules, incluso Cillian Murphy los tiene azules, pero no sé si soy yo, pero a Cillian se le ven medio verdes en algunos momentos. Así que no sé. Pero decidí ponerlos verdes para que se diferenciaran a los de Harley.**

*** ".. incluso llegó al punto de charlar con ella acerca de Harvey Dent". Okay. Yo en lo personal emparejo a Harvey con Hiedra, de hecho creo que algunos igual los emparejan. Pero puse esto porque en una de las caricaturas se habla de que Harvey mató una rosa para construir un edificio en ese lugar, por lo que Hiedra lo enamoró y lo envenenó. Y en otro capítulo ella llega a afirmar que "solían salir juntos". Así que éste es mi punto.**

**Prometo, prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá más Jonathan x Harley n.n Gracias por el Review a _Siolna._ Y gracias por animarme a continuar. ¡Gracias!**


	4. I Want a Date with You

**III . I Want a Date with You.  
**

– ¿Qué te pareció Pamela?

La pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente alzó la mirrada y rió nerviosa. La pelirroja no se veía tan altanera y sarcástica como todos decían que era. Al contrario, se veía una persona agradable, aunque sus planes de acabar con todos para preservar las áreas verdes estaba medio zafada, eso a ella no le importaba mucho. Después de un rato de pensar, se encogió de hombros, curvando un poco sus labios.

– Es... agradable, supongo.

Jonathan la miró mientras caminaba de regreso a su despacho. Si bien, Hiedra no era tan agradable con él tenía que reconocer que era bella, pero definitivamente él y ella no se llevaban bien. Ciertamente tenían que convivir siendo él su psiquiatra asignado y ella su paciente, pero fuera de eso ni se miraban y les daba igual la presencia o no del otro. Hiedra ya había escapado ciertas veces pero al final siempre era regresada por Batman, al igual que muchos de aquí. Iba caminando aún cuando sintió que suavemente le jalaron del brazo. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Harley, quién era la que lo había jalado de aquella manera.

– ¿Qué pasa, querida?

La rubia alzó la mirada, fijándola en la de él y señalando con la cabeza a una de las celdas.

– ¿Quién es él?

Crane parpadeó un poco en señal de no entender pero al alzar la vista y ver de quién se trataba sonrió y contestó la pregunta de la chica. Harley había vuelto su vista al chico de la celda. Era de cabello rubio, corto; ojos azules y no era muy alto, tenía casi la estatura de ella o un poco menos.

– Se llama Jervis Tetch. Le dicen "El Sombrerero Loco".

Si, así era. Jervis era aquél joven que estaba en esa celda. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con un libro en la mano, al parecer estaba muy metido en su lectura que ni cuenta se dio que el par de psiquiatras lo veían. En la portada del libro se podía leer el título "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Su cuento favorito. Harley tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no carcajearse, el título y el nombre de él le parecían graciosos.

– Pensé que aquí sólo admitían criminales.

– Y lo hacen, querida. Aunque ten en cuenta de que esto es un Asilo, y pueden haber tanto locos como grandes psicópatas.

Dijo, y después caminó de nuevo en dirección a su despacho. La ojiazul se entretuvo un momento mirando al chico rubio, pero al notar que el giraba a verla, simplemente sonrió y le hizo señal de hola, a lo que él simplemente ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad. La chica le recordaba a la protagonista de su cuento, Alicia, una chica rubia, de ojos azules y amistosa. Por un momento le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo, pero Harley había notado que Jonathan ya había desaparecido, por lo que enseguida se echó a correr detrás de él, dejando a Jervis extrañado.

Después de un rato de buscar por los pasillos, encontró la puerta que daba al despacho del castaño. **Dr. Jonathan Crane | Psiquiatra. Mtro. de Psicología. **¿Así que aún seguía siendo un maestro? Por un momento comenzó a recordar cuando ella era aún su estudiante, habían sido buenos tiempos. Y dentro de esos recuerdos se le vino aquél día en que se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a sentir algo por él, se ruborizó ante ese recuerdo y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, ésta lo hizo, golpeándola justo en la frente.

– Auch.

Al escuchar el quejido, se asomó y miró a la chica sobándose la frente. Abrió un poco más los ojos y salió del despacho, acercándose a ella mientras trataba de ver como tenía la frente.

– Har... Harley, perdón, no sabía que estabas...

– Está bien, está bien –se excusó ella y formó una sonrisa nerviosa.– Estoy bien.

– A ver, déjame verte.

Se inclinó un poco más para ver la frente de la chica. Estaba roja, pero no tenía ninguna rayadura, simplemente había sido el golpe. Alzó su mano y con cuidado de no lastimarla, frotó suavemente la frente de ella, claro que, estaba tan ensimismado con ayudarla que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado inclinado, lo cuál -al ser Harley más baja que él- provocaba que la chica quedara a la altura del cuello de él. Las mejillas de la rubia no tardaron en encenderse al sentir la cercanía de su ex-profesor, ahora tutor.

– Jon... ¿Dr. Crane?

– ¿Si, querida?

– Creo que ya está mejor, gracias.

Respondió, a lo que él, asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó sin saber por qué a depositar un suave beso sobre la frente de ella, lo que provocó que el color de las mejillas de ella se intensificaran, hasta el punto de ser del mismo rojo que el cabello de Hiedra. Él se separó y abrió la puerta de su despacho, haciéndose a un lado al hacerlo para dejar que ella ingresara primero. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y entró, dejando que él cerrara la puerta tras si. Lo vio irse a parar junto al escritorio, dejando a un lado la carpeta que tenía.

– Dr. Crane..

– Querida, te he dicho que puedes llamarme Jonathan o Johny, como gustes.

– Jonathan... –empezó ella, apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla enfrente de ella.– ¿Estuvo bien lo que hice? Quiero decir, hablar tan naturalmente con la señorita Pamela.

– Créeme, en el poco tiempo que he estado aquí, nunca en mi vida había visto a la joven Isley hablar tan naturalmente con alguien como lo hizo contigo. Conmigo desde el principio le costó abrirse y contarme todo. Se puede decir que no nos llevamos muy bien. Pero lo has hecho bien, en tu primer día, mejor que yo, creo –rió.

Harley parpadeó un poco aún sin creerse lo que le había dicho. ¿A él, a él le parecía bien lo que hacía? Parpadeó un poco y se giró hacia donde estaba él, caminando. Le había gustado lo que él le dijo acerca de su trabajo, nadie en toda su vida le había dicho lo bien que trabajaba, algunos incluso la tachaban de floja e inútil, pero él no. Sin saber si fue por un impulso o por cuenta propia, se acercó y con rapidez lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo, lo cuál lo tomó por sorpresa. La rubia no sabía desde cuando había anhelado tener un abrazo de él, de hecho, todo esto empezó desde aquél día en que lo vio en clases de psicología. Y por todo ella se refería a los sentimientos que habían llegado a despertar por él.

Por otro lado, él apenas y pudo reaccionar, abriendo un poco más los ojos al sentir el abrazo de ella. De acuerdo, no había llegado a esperar eso, pero tampoco se había negado a ser rodeado por los brazos de ella, de hecho le gustaba el tenerla cerca. Con cautela, subió los brazos para rodearla y así poder devolverle dicho abrazo. Ella no se esperaba eso, así que las mejillas de nuevo se le coloraron, nunca se había sentido así. Inconscientemente, ella se inclinó, apoyando una mejilla sobre el hombro de él, se sentía segura allí y no es como si tuviera intenciones de separarse al igual que él. Después de un rato, él comenzó a acariciar su cabello a la par que giraba un poco la cabeza para poder susurrarle al oído.

– Harleen..

– Es Harley.

Escuchó como él reía cuando ella le había corregido.

– Harley, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Al oír esto, ella giró la cabeza y se incorporó un poco, soltándose un poco del abrazo pero sin separarse completamente. Sus ojos rápidamente fueron a dar con los verde-azulados de él, parpadeó un poco y ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad. No tenía ni idea de qué clase de pregunta le iba a hacer.

– Dime..

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada un segundo antes de volverla a ella.

– Prométeme que con toda sinceridad vas a contestarme, no quiero que te sientas forzada a aceptar mi propuesta.

_Mi propuesta_. Es lo único que Harley logró captar y de repente sintió como el estómago se le revolvía, ¿iba a hacerle _esa_ clase de propuesta? ¡Por supuesto que no era una propuesta de esas pervertidas! Ella se refería algo así como que fuese su pareja, o... "Harley, ya empezaste de nuevo" Y era verdad, parecía que de nuevo las hormonas la traicionaban, tan metida estaba en sus fantasías acerca de una pareja que ni la pregunta había escuchado.

– ¿Y?

Al oír ese "y", enseguida reaccionó y lo miró de nuevo.

– ¿Ah?

Jonathan suspiró y soltó una suave risa, mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

– Te he preguntado si quieres ir a cenar conmigo.

Por un momento sintió como dejaba de respirar y todo a su alrededor se detenía. Esperen, ¿había dicho _cenar conmigo_? No, eso debió de habérselo imaginado ella, él jamás le pediría a ella que cenaran juntos, ¿verdad? Era sólo una jugarreta de su mente fantasiosa y desesperada. Pero al alzar la vista y ver sus ojos de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna broma ni mucho menos un simple pensamiento suyo. La pregunta había sido de verdad.

–¿Y-Yo?

– Sí, tú Harley.

Una sonrisa se marcó en el rostro de ella y casi sin pensarlo asintió con la cabeza.

– Claro... ¿Dón... ?

– Sólo dime donde vives, yo pasaré por ti, claro.

Y aparte de todo, él iría por ella. Cuando pensó que no podía ser más caballeroso. Buscó una hoja de la libreta que ella tenía y tomó un bolígrafo, anotando la dirección. Ya no tenía familia así que vivía -por el momento- sola y no es que le incomodara mucho. Después de anotar la dirección y verificar que la había escrito entendiblemente y sin haberse confundido, arrancó la hoja y se la tendió. Él la tomó y leyó la dirección.

– Ésta en el centro de ciudad Gótica, ¿no?

– Si, vivo en un apartamento, ya que mis padres murieron hace un tiempo.

Jonathan miró la hora y suspiró, eran las 5 p.m.

– Ya es tarde. Creo que deberías irte.

Y dicho esto, iba a ir a sentarse a su escritorio cuando escuchó el carraspeó de Harley.

– Ehem. ¿A qué hora?

– A las 9 –respondió él, girándose hacia ella.

– De acuerdo, entonces..

Ella tomó sus cosas del escritorio y colocó uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de su oreja, ella quería quedarse a ayudarle con el papeleo pero supuso que tenía que ir a arreglarse antes de ir a la cena. Así que, lo miró un momento y cuando lo vio distraído, sonrió y rápidamente se acercó a besar su mejilla con alegría.

– Te veo luego.

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa para irse. Dejando a cierto castaño inmóvil con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche y Harley seguía debatiéndose con su cabello, no tenía idea si llevarlo suelo o amarrado, y como no tenía idea a dónde irían, supuso que podría ir como quisiera. Odiaba tener que arreglar su cabello, siempre lo llevaba en una coleta o suelto. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y se hizo un chongo con algunos mechones sueltos para no estar tan formal, luego bajó la vista mirando su vestido, era púrpura, corto pero no tan provocativo. Si, era lindo y la hacía ver bien, pero no era para llamar mucho la atención, de hecho ella no usaba muchos vestidos, sólo faldas cortas o shorts. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama para poder ponerse las zapatillas. Se las puso y salió a la sala a esperar, se había puesto una pulsera de color oro la cuál tenía muchos dijes, provocando que cuando caminara se escuchara el leve tintineo de los colgantes al chocar. Observó la hora, faltaban como 10 minutos. Suspiró, tomando el control remoto de la televisión para ver algo, pero enseguida escuchó el timbre. Aún faltaban 10 minutos, ¿no? Abrió la puerta y lo vio allí parado, luciendo un elegante traje negro con corbata; él se ajustó los lentes y sonrió nervioso.

– Harley...

Ella bajó la mirada y se observó a si misma, no sabía si lo decía porque lucía terrible en ese vestido ajustado o si era una especie de halago. Movió sus pies incómoda y acomodó uno de sus mechones sueltos con una mano.

– ¿Tan... Tan mal me veo? –preguntó, un tanto avergonzada.

Jonathan parpadeó al oír eso, negando con la cabeza.

– Oh no, Dios, no. Te ves hermosa...

Harley formó una sonrisa, abriendo un poco más la puerta para que pasara. Aún faltaban diez minutos, ¿no? Una vez que él entró, ella fue a sentarse al sofá, haciéndole una seña de que él hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo hizo ella tragó saliva y de nuevo se acomodó el cabello.

– Gracias. Llegaste antes, eres puntual.

– Suelo serlo la mayoría del tiempo, por cosas de trabajo y eso, ya se me ha pegado la maña –rió levemente, ajustándose las gafas.

Ella sólo asintió, mirando hacia el reloj, realmente era pésima iniciando conversaciones, más con él, no tenía ni idea que hacer en una cita. Claro, ya había ido a varias pero la mayoría de los chicos siempre alardeaban con ella, provocando que casi ella no abriera la boca. Pero él no, Jonathan era diferente. Carraspeó y empezó a jugar con sus manos de manera nerviosa.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó con curiosidad.

– Al _Iceberg Lounge._

– ¿No crees que... está muy caro allí? –bajó la mirada, él iba a gastar mucho en ella y eso le parecía injusto en cierta manera.

– No, quiero decir... Me llevo con el hombre que maneja al lugar –encogió los hombros, mirando su reloj.– Y creo que deberíamos ir bajando a mi auto o no llegaremos a tiempo.

Rió, levantándose mientras se acomodaba el saco, cuando lo hizo, le tendió el brazo a ella de manera caballerosa. Harley lo miró, parpadeando y se levantó, tomando su bolso antes de tomarse del brazo de él. Él le sonrió y ella correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa igual. Definitivamente esa noche no iba a ser como todas, aunque realmente no se esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

* * *

**N/A.: Okay, perdón por tardar en subir el capi, he tenido problemas con esto del internet y no me había dejado abrir la página para subirlo. Está un poco largo y el próximo creo que estará más corto o eso depende de mi imaginación. A partir de aquí comienza el drama, oh si. So... Reviews?**


End file.
